Yes! It's an Adventure
by TUNAFishisGood
Summary: Haruhi now arrived at Konata's diemenson thanks to the help of the dimensional slider Alan. Haruhi and Alan has to travel through many different dimensions searching for rest of the SOS-Brigade members. Especially Kyon, before it's too late.
1. Arrival

Yes, it's an adventure 

Prologue

(Alan)

Haruhi and I stood in the dark of night. Sky was very clear, sharp clear light from the stars somewhat gave me some comfort.

I suddenly felt really tired... I guess that's the consequences for using my slider powers.

"What, where are we?" I heard Haruhi's confused voice.

We were in a very decent neighborhood. full moon shined brightly like a gold. I saw two moons. One on the sky and another in Haruhi's eyes.

"I think we're here, this is Konata's world."

"Really? This place seems too normal for her."

"Well, this is it... this should be her house." I pointed to the all too familiar house.

"Well what are we waiting for Alan?! Let's go." Haruhi seemed to be all too eager. Although every once in a while, she looked drastically melancholic...

Somehow I felt uneasy, as if someone was observing us from the darkness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konata)

Doorbell rang.

Huh? Who could that be...? It's two O'clock. I was about to go to bed too. This better be good...

Doorbell rang again.

Usually in animes and mangas late night visitors bring surprising news.

I thought as I opened the door.

"Ok, who comes and spam people's doorbells in 2 o'clock in the night!."

I looked at the visitors. There stood my idol.

"Ohh, Haruhi-sama, what brings you here?"

"Izumi-san we have a favor to ask you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNAC

I stared it early.

Sorry for my absence lately.. I have been helping a lot with the "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yakusoku" Translation project. Anyways, I think I better get started on this.


	2. Temptation

Yes! It's an Adventure!

Chapter 1

"That's how it is...hmm"

Konata looked like she was thinking. Actually, she wore a same relaxed and sleepy look.

"So do you know what this poem says?"

It's really hard to take Konata seriously. She looks so carefree... she's one of a kind indeed.

Konata's room would be sanctuary for every anime/manga fans. Every type and volumes of anime and manga seems to be here.

I wonder how good looking she would be if she was bit taller...

Anyways, no time to think about that right now.

Things have taken a bizarre turn. Whole SOS-Brigade has disappeared, Haruhi's world has been destroyed, and now I have to travel through dimensions to fix all this... I can't help but to think...

'Why did all this happen to me?'

"Alan! You're not listening!!."

Haruhi, when I first opened the gate to this dimension, looked really jubilant.

This would be what she always wanted to do. Go on a dimension travel with a slider. I think I would have wished for it too if I weren't a slider myself.

Although, every once in a while, Haruhi seemed to avoid my gaze. Whenever this happened, I caught a glimpse of... how should I describe it? Sadness? Loneliness?

But then, who am I to judge how people are feeling? I can't read minds.

"Ok, what Konata?" I answered.

"Obviously, Mikuru-chan is in this dimension." Konata walked up to her pile of manga and pulled out a book..

"Rurouni Kenshin? I never heard of it." Haruhi said looking confused.

"We'll Haruhi-sama, its kind of old. But most of us who read manga knows what it is." Konata, still looking like this (--) Spoke casually.

"Why do you think Asahina-san is there?" I decided to ask. I have to know why, or we will be going on a wild goose chase.

"The poem refers to cross shaped scar, here look." Konata pointed to a main character's face. There was indeed a cross shaped scar.

"Of course! This look like one of those Japanese history related manga. So it would be kind of like going back in time!" Haruhi always had quick wits.

I turned to stare at Haruhi, as our eyes met, Haruhi quickly looked away. Something was definitely troubling her.

Konata didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care. She continued.

"Other stanzas in the poem... I'll have to look into it more. I really need sleep right now." Konata said while moving towards the bed.

"Well Alan? Open up the gate to this dimension! Future of the SOS-brigade no, our world depends on it!"

Haruhi ordered, returning back to her cheerful mood.

"Wait, wait a moment. I can't just open up gates whenever I feel like it. I need to know about the world we're going into."

"Well, start reading!" Haruhi pointed towards the graphic novel.

"That's not all, every time I travel, I really get tired. Sleep wouldn't be so bad right now, let's go find a hotel."

"Oh no, you two can stay in my house, I have absolutely no problem with that." Konata interrupted.

Haruhi seemed to decide crashing for tonight as well.

"Fine, but starting tomorrow, I want you to read all the volumes of that book, understand?"

Haruhi's beaming smile shined upon me, I really can't take that much happiness at once. It's like a radiation to me.

"Yes..." I answered unwillingly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Next day when I woke up, I found a note.

_Went to city tour along with Kona-__chan__ and her friends.__ I__'__ll be back later. Finish reading or else._

_Chief_

Wait, I do all the hard work and Haruhi get's to hang out? This really doesn't seem fair. Anyways... about that book.

I started reading it...

After a while, huger overcame me.

Let's see if Konata keeps milk around. Not likely, since she's so short... she probably hates milk.

Just as I thought... no milk. Oh well, I guess orange juice isn't so bad. Hmm are those chips?

It was getting late now. I turned on the television. The news was on, in normal cases, I would have just changed the channel in an instant. But, something caught my eye. Was that picture of me?

The news went on... saying that I'm wanted for unknown crimes. What? This is weird; I've never been here my whole life. How would anyone obtain my picture?

I now realized that it might not be very wise for me to walk out into the streets in this dimension.

At least, until I get this mystery solved.

Good thing is Haruhi isn't wanted like me. She's probably having fun somewhere with Konata and her friends.

Since Konata's dad isn't coming back till late... I'm all alone here. I really should go back and finish reading that manga.

In Konata's room, I dropped on the floor and starting reading Rurouni Kenshin again. It's a good story I think.

My gaze, for a second, moved away from the book. I saw a picture of Konata's mother.

Heh, she's short too. It's surprising how much Konata and her mom looks alike. In this picture, Konata's mom and dad are standing together.

They look happy together.

Doorbell rang.

I heard Konata's voice, oh they must be back. It took them long enough.

I went to greet them. I saw Konata carrying Haruhi on her back. Since she was much smaller than Haruhi, it looked like Konata was almost about to collapse.

"What happened?"

Konata smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong Alan-kun, look for your self, Haruhi-sama just passed out that's all."

"Kona-chan, no worries I can stand up..." Haruhi murmured as she attempted to stand up. She failed miserably and fell on me. She reeked of booze.

Well, now I have some idea of where they went.

"Konata you look fine, did you not drink?"

"No, I am not supposed to drink anyways. It was only Haruhi-sama."

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Haruhi talked nonsense.

"We better get her to bed."

I carried Haruhi up to bed and laid her there. She fell asleep instantly. Konata said she was working late today. Where did Konata work again? Cosplay café?

I took a break from reading manga. I'm almost finished.

I went out to the balcony. It's very clear starry night. I basked in the beauty of the stars. It is very pleasant.

I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi was still drunk; she seemed to have trouble keeping balance.

"Kyon." Haruhi said dreamily. Her face was bright red.

"I'm not Kyon."

"Who cares, Kyon, Koizumi-kun and Alan... hick... it's all same. All men are useless."

Hey are you calling me useless? While I was pondering what to say, Haruhi said something.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"My body has its urges, I don't care if whether love is a mental illness or not. What? Isn't this what you suggested? Find a nice guy and do your search with him? Kyon? Koizumi-kun? Alan?"

She seemed to have trouble recognizing.

I stared into Haruhi's starry eyes... they were full of tears. I felt a sudden wave of pity. I also felt a weird sensation, was this desire? Where did this come from? Sudden jolt of this 'sensation' felt like it was right thing to do. Before I realized, without thinking, I moved towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi..."

Our lips were so close to touching. I could smell liquor from her mouth... I braced myself and closed my eyes.

But then... Image of Saki flashed by me. I opened my eyes wide.

I stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong? Don't you feel honored that you get to kiss the Brigade Chief?"Haruhi said looking disappointed. Still slurring every one of her sentences.

"Haruhi, go to sleep... you're drunk."

SLAp..

I don't know where she got the strength to hit that hard. Considering how drunk she was.

Anyways, that hurt.

"You don't understand Alan, how I feel. This isn't a kind of adventure I wished for.. This is just too lonely!"

Haruhi then passed out again. I grabbed her before she hit the ground.

I carried her over to the bed again. Laid a blanket over her. She did look surprisingly cute when sleeping, but I would never dare to get that close to her again.

I walked back outside to the balcony, troubled...

Where did that desire come from? My body just moved on its own. It wasn't the feeling of love that I felt, thinking right now it was violent urges that has to do with... anyways. I was scared about is how natural it felt back then. It felt as if it was a right thing to do. It took all my strength to stop myself from doing the unthinkable.

I joked to myself, only Kyon would be able to follow through that unthinkable deed.

"My my, as expected, you are not very easy to seduce Void." Voice came from above.

I looked up and saw a woman sitting on a tree. Tree happened to be in a back yard.

I recognized who she was. But why was she here? And she looked bit different than before.

What did she call me?

"Serenity?" I called her name.

Serenity was a female member of my organization back then, the Fallen Angels. Long Black hair and blue eyes.

Very fine looking girl, although few years older than me, she had maintained her younger look.

She was a expert in stealth and assassination. Serenity was known for her speed in combat.

She was also very good at convincing males to do what she wanted. Only male that she couldn't take advantage of would be me.

Since I was only interested in my own volitions back then...

"I don't use that name anymore, and I won't call you Alan either. Past is behind us."

"How did you get here?" I stared into Serentiy's eyes. It was sharp eyes that I remembered very well.

Something was very different from before though. She seemed to radiate an invisible aura that put all my senses in full alert.

"That's not important, and I won't tell you why anyways. What I want to ask you is this. Why didn't you kiss the girl? Look how sad you made her now."

"Since when did you care about what I did? Besides me killing meaninglessly?"

"Ah, you don't trust me do you? Common Void, I'm just trying to help you. Don't think about that idiot Kyon, he's powerless... but you, and with that girl's power, you two can rule every dimensions in the universe! All it takes is one kiss, look how cute she is, you can have her anytime you desire.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out.

"Listen carefully Serenity, I would never do that! I don't know what your story is, but my mind is already set. I will help Haruhi find peace in everything from her OWN world. I am not included in that world. I am also content with watching her lead a happy life."

Serenity glared at me... it was a glare I used see in my own reflections.

"Fine, but one day you'll realize that I'm right. Too bad I can't set a foot near that house, I would love to have our little rematch."

"Huh? Why can't you?"

"Look beside you." Serenity pointed beside me.

I turned around. What the...

"Konata?"

Then I suddenly realized that there was no black dot on her face. She was not Konata, she was Konata's mother. Konata's mother stood silently, sending a menacing glare at Serenity.

"Apparently she won't let me enter. It's not really wise to tick off spirits... well... Before I go. That girl Suzumiya completely trusts you, just like I used to trust you. I also know that you will disappoint her, just like you disappointed me."

Serenity quickly faded away into the night.

I turned around to stare at Konata's mother. She stared back at me.

"Umm, hi." I said, not knowing what else to say.

Konata's mother spoke, although she wasn't moving her mouth. Her voice seemed to ring inside my head.

"You attracted those beings..."

"Those beings? She's just a human." I objected.

"No, they used to be... not anymore."

"……"

Awkward silence fell...Konata's mother started to disappear.

"She trusts you." Konata's mother pointed towards sleeping Haruhi. Her voice sounded soft now. Almost like my own mother.

"I trust you as well." She added... then stared at me with eyes that were full of kindness. Then fully disappeared.

Well this surely is a weird night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Did Haruhi remember what happened? I suspected this because she never spoke a single word to me the next day. Whenever I tried to start a conversation with her, she just turned away with a "humph."

I needed to tell Haruhi something, I've thought all night about it and I have made up my mind.

At night, I found Haruhi crouched up on the balcony.

She didn't say "Humph" this time. She merely said.

"I miss everyone, even that idiot Kyon."

"Haruhi..." I sat down beside her and...

I took off my necklace. Then I walked up to clueless looking Haruhi, and placed my necklace around her.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, looking confusedly at my necklace.

"I'm giving it to you; it's supposed to make the wearer happier. In female's case it should also make the wearer prettier."

Haruhi stared at me in a shock. "But isn't this your girlfriend's necklace?"

"You need it more, take it, it's my promise to you that we will all be back together in your own world."

Haruhi's shocked face stayed with her for a while. Then, a smile spread across her mouth.

"Oh well, I always wanted this myself anyways, I am a girl too after all, even I am attracted to pretty attires like this. Speaking truthfully, that necklace made you look girly Alan."

"What! Why you..."

"Oh yes! Did you finish reading that book?"

Oh crap...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNAC

ALAN seriously! Stop appearing out of nowhere and taking my milk!

Sorry... he was here again…

Serenity

Anyways, Serenity is introduced in this chapter. She's about 20 and she used to be another assassin that used to work with Alan. She's very agile; her agility exceeds Alan by bit. She doesn't like to use guns as a main weapon. She likes using short weapons such as knives and daggers. Or even acupunctures. She isn't called Serenity anymore though. She has a different name.

Haruhi's powers

It is returning slowly. Although right now Haruhi have no idea how to use it.


	3. Sailor Uniform

Yes! It's a adventure

Chapter 2

Today is our third day in Konata's dimension. This would be our last day in this dimension. I already finished reading 'Rurouni Kenshin' and I have enough knowledge about the novel now to travel into that dimension.

You might ask, why are we staying one more day?

There is an event that Haruhi absolutely needs to attend.

"Haruhi, Do we really have time for this?"

I am bit worried about Serenity. First of all, she shouldn't be in this dimension in the first place, and she is a dangerous woman. I experienced her deadly sharp combat skills first hand. Of course, I didn't tell Haruhi about all this.

"Yes! I told you that I have to help Kona-chan with her school festival!"

Haruhi said while stroking my..no, her necklace. Haruhi developed a habit of fidgeting with that necklace ever since I gave it to her.

Whenever she looks like she's in a deep melancholy, I see her gently stroke that green jade necklace. Then her mood seems to brighten a lot.

This gives me hope that I can actually get this whole mess cleaned up. Also, if I might add, it increased her charm by 60.

"Well, Suzumiya-sama we have to go practice now… umm Alan-kun, can you just hang around for a bit? Then you can come and watch us perform later." Konata told me.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that..."

So for few hours… I walked around the festival area; observing.

Wow, this school is definitely better than that junk North High.

Looking around, this is very much like the North High cultural festival.

I notice that there are more guests than students here. Although the news says that I'm wanted, I am right now in a dark wizard robe and have my hood on.

Why wear such a getup? Well, this is a weird festival and I'm not the only one who's wearing weird getups.

I see many other weird clothing. I spy in my little eyes, octopus, knight in a armor, robin hood, Cheerleaders and a bunny girl… wait.. Bunny girl?

Haruhi in her extremely revealing bunny girl costume were walking around in with a group of cheerleaders.

"Haruhi! What do you think you are doing?"

"What? Oh this? It's nothing... we're just doing some promotion for our performance later on in the day."

"I really don't get how she manages to wear such clothes in public." Kagami whispered to me.

"Oii Kagami, maybe we should wear bunny girl costumes too." Konata suggested slyly.

"But, that would to be too embarrassing for me." Tsukasa answered instead of her sister.

"It's ok if you don't want to you don't have to." Haruhi said, smiling kindly.

…Wait all of them wearing bunny girl costumes and walking around the festival? That would draw unwanted attention.

"Wait, how come Mikuru-chan never gets a choice when it comes to wearing that costume?"

"Because she's a brigade member."

Is Haruhi's answer, no more, no less.

"And where did you get that bunny girl costume? I thought you didn't pack anything before we left?"

" I made it stupid Alan, aren't you the one who told me that I had that 'special power'?"

Although she's insulting me, I'm not offended... she almost look happy as she was when we were all back in our clubroom.

"Here drink this and don't fall asleep! Performance is in one hour."

Out of Haruhi's hands a materialized a bottle of milk. She tossed it to me.

"Wooaaaa That's awesome." Tsukasa exclaimed.

I almost cried in gratitude.

Also, I was amazed.

Haruhi with her sharp intuition already found out how to use her abilities. Although that power seems to be weaker than before and all she can do now is to make things appear.

But it seems to be coming back. I am not sure if that's a good thing.

"Well, common girls! Let's go practice one more time!"

With that, the cheerleaders and a bunny girl walked away.

I quickly ripped off the cap of the milk and gulped the whole bottle down my throat. Something wasn't right…

"PUFFF buwaghhh." I spat all the milk out.

The milk was sour; it tasted like a rotten egg.

I closely examined the milk bottle. There was a childish picture of Haruhi with her tongue stuck out. Below the picture was written.

_Got ya, better luck next time. :P_

"Why you little..." I grinded my teeth in anger, contemplating revenge.

So while walking around meaninglessly for the next hour… finally, the long awaited and long promised performance, was about to begin. Sigh... this better be good.

Thinking this, I found a seat. Wow the place is packed.

"Um…Um…. Test, test…" I heard a familiar voice.

"We will now begin the Outou Festival."

Have I seen all this before? It all seems extremely familiar...

"The first presentation today is based on an idea by Patricia-san, the exchange student."

Oh the blonde one... wait, that means Haruhi is performing first too?

"It's a cheerleading act by members who she says are all friendly. Well then let's—"

"Min-Min-Miracle Mino-run-run."

Who's ringtone is that?

"Uhh Sorry please turn off--- Wait that's mine!!"

Everyone laughed.

I laughed too, I mean who wouldn't? This surely brightened up the mood. I know what scene I am watching right now. This is the final episode of Lucky Star. This is going to be interesting.

Minoru apologized, and then finally he introduced the first performance.

"It's Motteke Sailor Fuku!"

Curtain of the stage went up.

Whole lucky star squad stood on the stage, plus Haruhi who was standing in the middle. She wasn't in her bunny girl costume anymore. She was in cheerleader costume like everyone else.

_aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!_

_RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu._

_ganbaccha yacchacha_

_sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo_

_ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!!__...etc_

_A vague 3cm, ain't that a flexible rule? cho! _

_For rapping, a sailor uniform... it isn't a disadvantage, bu._

_Gotta do our best! Gotta do it!_

_That's when we catch and release, gyo_

_Darlin' darling FREEZE in the channel of my sweat, my sweat!!__...etc_

Haruhi looked very energetic. Just like the time when we performed Hare Hare Yukai for the New Year's festival.

Or the cultural festival, except she didn't realize I was there. It's Amazing how Haruhi brings out the confidence in everyone. They really deserve standing ovation.

Performance was over. Haruhi and the girls looked around the area to see hundreds of cheering audiences. Haruhi found me in the crowd and smiled brightly. Then the girls turned towards each other. They all hugged and cheered in joy.

Then the curtain dropped again. I slipped away from the cheering crowd.

After a while I got an explanation from Haruhi.

"Well, I learned that they were performing a cheer for their school festival, but most of them didn't feel too confident about it. So I asked what if I help you guys out?"

"It was fun, and most of the girls just wanted to have fun dancing, so I'm satisfied with that too."

"But you know, I was nervous myself, but when that announcer guy's cell phone rang? It really helped to calm us down."

"I don't think you needed that to perform perfectly you always do everything perfect."

Haruhi stared at me with scornful gaze.

"I thought you knew better than me. It not about what I can do, it's about what I can get others to do."

Yes, Haruhi… you did help Konata and her friends perform to their full potential, not many people can boost other people's confidence.

"You know Alan? When this is all over, I want to help everyone succeed, not just the SOS-Brigade, but everyone who needs my help succeed."

...is that so… I thought you wanted to find mysterious events.

"Well that's a great thought Haruhi, so let's get everything set right. We know where Mikuru-chan is now, so let's head out soon as you get some rest."

"I don't need rest, I'm not tired at all. we can head out right now….Yawwwnnn."

I stared at Haruhi mischeviously. "no you need a rest."

"Fine, one more night then we're heading out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TUNA:

Sorry for my long absence….my old computer died on mysterious causes. I need a new one and I hope I get it soon. I am using my brother's computer to write this now. My brother limits my time on the computer so I really can't write much.

Anyways this chapter might look very familiar for you Lucky Star people...


	4. Final Future?

Yes It's an Adventure!

(KYON)

I woke up in a complete darkness. I could faintly see the figures of buildings around me. This looked like…

Our normal world.

How is this possible? Weren't it all destroyed? As far as I remember, there were only blank whiteness left.

It was really dark, I better head home. I didn't notice anything else that was peculiar until I pushed the doorbell to my house.

"Coming!" A female teenage voice that I've never heard before answered. Were we having a visitor today?

I opened the door to see a very cute girl… who is this? I've never met her before…. What is she doing inside my house?

However the girl seemed to recognize me, and she looked shocked to death.

"Kyon-kun?!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"It's been so long Kyon-kun! Don't you remember your own sister?"

Ehh, what did she say? My sister? I examined the girl carefully , she did bear some resemblance to my sister. Yes, I can imagine my little sister grown up to look just like this one. She was almost in Asahina-san's standards… wait this is my own sister that I'm talking about so I will stop with the fantasises.

Yes, I should have been surprised by all this, but after everything that happened when I met Haruhi till now, I am really not that surprised. It's becoming very hard to surprise me these days.

"Okay… I'm from the past then..since you are so grown up and I'm still the same."

My little sister jumped on to me. She was crying.

"I don't believe this, Kyon-kun, I thought I would never see you again."

"Ya, I am kind of proud to see my little sister all grown up also."

My sister laughed, then said.

"Kyon-kun, come inside, we have lots to catch up on."

We both entered the house and sat down on the table.

I was still worried about what happened to Haruhi and the others after the explosion, since this is the future, maybe my sister might know what happened.

"So how are the others doing? Does Haruhi still act weird?"

My sister looked depressed, "um… Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san is…that's a forbidden subject to talk about"

"Why not? I'm you're brother you can tell me."

"No…please don't make me talk about it." She was on the verge of crying. I decided to find out about Haruhi later.

What did happen? What Kind of future is this?

"How about Koizumi? Asahina-san? Nagato? Or Alan? And the others?"

"Umm…. I know where you might still be able to find Koizumi-kun or Mikuru-nee chan…. They contact me time to times… but as for Nagato-nee chan and Alan-kun I have no idea where to find them."

This really wasn't hopeless then; Maybe Koizumi might explain what the hell is going on.

"Can we go talk to Koizumi right now?"

"No… he lives very far away, and I don't want to disturb his work, but we can go talk to him tomorrow morning if you want."

"Ok, then how about Asahina-san?"

"Oh, Mikuru-onee chan should be arriving here shortly she's my private tutor!" She said brightly.

And with a very unnatural perfect timing, the doorbell rang.

My sister ran out to get the door, I followed.

"Mikuru-chan!! You never would guess who's here today?"

"Hmm? Lets see… "

She looked just like Asahina-san (big). I knew how she would have looked like in the future, so I wasn't surprised. However, Asahina-san was surprised.

"Kyon-kun?

--

Apparently… after the big explosion, everyone but me made it back to our own world. I have been gone since then.

"Yes, Kyon-kun… and after that, Suzumiya-san was devastated, and a immense temporal distortion occurred after that. It took the combined forces and Koizumi-kun and Nagato-san's factions to contain the outbreak."

"What? What happened to Haruhi then?"

"She's…. Kyon-kun I'll show you."

Asahina-san stood up and took my hand. She dragged be furiously to her car.

"Be back soon Kyon-kun!" My sister yelled out.

"So you can drive now?"

"Umm, yes I was nervous at first but I think I got the hang of it."

Asahina-san drove to a remote building near the edge of the city. She led me inside.

This place was like a huge laboratory. Unexpected presence greeted me.

"My My… "

Koizumi was taller than before, he has grown a moustache, however he still looked like a pretty boy that I remembered him to be.

"Kyon-san, much has happened since you disappeared." Koizumi pointed to the glass wall.

I looked inside it…. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Haruhi?"

--

"Umm… Alan this is the right world right?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure…."

I was tired again, seriously, I'm starting to hate this dimension traveling. It really drains my stamina.

"Then why are we in a remote forest!?" Haruhi yelled and me.

"Well I can't choose exact location when I travel! Try putting yourself in my shoes!"

"Brigade Chief doesn't need to put herself in her underling's shoes!"

I have to calm down… This meaningless yelling won't get us close to finding Mikuru-chan.

"Fine it's my fault, so what? Let's just get to town and I might recognize something…. "

I suddenly sensed danger coming from behind me. I dodged quickly and took a look at who was the attacker.

"….."

… Whole squad of what looked like old Japanese security squad stood behind me.

"What's this?" said bewildered Haruhi.

Officer in front held up the poster. .. Why am I wanted everywhere I go!!

"You are under arrest."

They pointed their rifles directly at me. And then…

Woosh!

Massive gust flew by. If it was a person inexperienced in combat, he or she would have thought all the officers had fallen over. However, I saw a figure slashing through the officers with a …. Dull edged Katana?

After another flash, man with an orange hair stood in front of me, his eyes looked really kind… however he was pointing his Kanata directly at my neck.

He spoke. "This one does not know what you've done but let me hear your story; police usually don't listen to everyone's point of view."

"Well… "

"Kenshin san!" Very familiar voice called. Voice that of a cute little time-traveler.

"Mikuru-chan?" Haruhi and I turned around in unison.

--

TT Forgive me for my absence… I've been really busy and had some writer's block as well. My head is filled with bunch of projects right now. As well as school stuff.

Still I do what I can….

also check out my visual novel project that I'm working on :D

just search up youtube for fatunaqua visual novel then it will show up FAtunaqua is my youtube name.


	5. Reconstruction: A Few Dimensions Later

On a side note, I don't know how many of you were still waiting for this. I was not really but I lost what to do with this storyline. I now accept that I screwed up the storyline on the sequel. Cause there is immense amount to write and I simply don't have that much time.

Still for people who have stayed with this... I will continue writing it. Although in the content of this chapter, you will notice a big time gap. Lots of things happened from what is going on in this chapter and from where I left off few months ago.

Reason I don't write the middle part is because… I am afraid I'm going to screw up really bad. But, it does feel Haruiish to not even care about timelines, so hope you enjoy this chapter.

A Couple Dimensions Later

(Alan)

"Argh!" I landed with a huge crash. Seriously, I really need to start working on those landings when I travel. Sigh, I guess I'll try to remember to land properly next time I travel.

"Don't worry he's fine, he will get up soon as he smells milk." Cold word from the chief. It has been many months since we were traveling across dimensions, Haruhi haven't had a chance to trim her hair since then. Her long magnificent hair now stretches beyond her shoulders.

"As expected from a tsundere character..." Owner of that mocking tone is none other than Konata Izumi. As far as reliability goes… sadly, she is the most reliable one in this odd group. I regret, back then, saying that the SOS-brigade was weird.

"Ahh!! No!! Fuko lost her starfish!!" Of course… there is the 'almighty' Starfish lord. She is by far shortest out of all of us and might I add… oddest.

"Shut up Kona-chan…" Haurhi yelled out. "You've been influenced by too many vile anime shows. You are really getting annoying with all those anime terms."

"But anime insights have been very useful in many tight spots?" Konata replied slyly.

"Fine, keep watching your animes, Alan! Get up!" Haruhi turned towards my lifeless body, and then kicked it with all her might.

"Ow!!" That lifeless body suddenly came back to life.

"So Alan! Where do you think we are?" Haruhi was not wasting any time.

"Well… I am not sure… but it looks like another city." I replied and added. "Please don't kick me, you know how I get drained whenever I make these travels… it's been getting worse every time."

"Oh stop crying Fu-chan! You can carve another sculpture later!" Haruhi, not able to ignore Fuko's sobbing anymore, blew up.

"It's… sob… not a wooden starfish…sob… that Fuko has lost… it's the shiny starfish…" Fuko answered feebly.

Rest of us gasped in horror.

"You don't mean… you lost the LuckyStar?" All the trouble Konata and I went through to grab it was flashing through my mind.

To my disbelief… Fuko nodded.

"How about you Konata? Do you still have the Key?" At least Konata is more reliable.

"Don't worry Alan-sama! I have it safe right he-" Konata, while reaching inside her jacket pocket, suddenly froze.

"…No way…" My heart sank with an ultimate sigh... How could we have lost it? Did we leave it behind on other dimension? I felt a communication coming through. I opened the dimension communication window.

Kanata, Konata's mother's face appeared behind a small black window.

"Did you arrive safely Alan kun?" The kind voice of Kanata san was somewhat soothing.

"We all arrived in one piece, but the big problem is that the Luckystar and the Key are missing." I reported.

Kanata didn't seem to be surprised. "That means that they have hidden themselves again in your current dimension. You know how those objects work right? LuckyStar is attracted to strong friendship, and the Key is attracted to love."

… How could I forget, in that cold snowy mountaintop, Konata's strong friendship with Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki made the Luckystar appear right in front of us. I might also add that on that mountain is where I first really became friends with Konata.

"So I need to form another friendship in this dimension?" I asked.

"A strong friendship, it is necessary. I believe that it is the similar with the Key, it will appear only when moved by a strong bond of love."

Sigh… so we will need to find them again plus the ESP flame. We need all these powerful objects to restore, not only Haruhi's world but the balance of observer dimension and fictional dimension.

Kanata's face turned towards Konata. Kanata's face now illuminated joy.

"How is my daughter doing?" Kanata smiled kindly.

"Not very well mom, Alan kun crash landed again." Konata pointed at me.

It's not my fault… why doesn't anyone understand that!

"Konata, you know it's not Alan's fault, he is trying his best."

"I know… so mom, what kind of dimension is this? I don't recognize this." Konata looked around the city. It was probably midnight, and there were only few people walking around far away."

"It's a dimension where-" Kanata san looked back, then turned and said. "Got to go, it's emergency." Then the communicated went off.

"Don't worry Konata, your mom is one of the most experienced sliders." I comforted Konata.

"Ok then what are we waiting for? Let's go find a place to spend the night and search tomorrow." The brigade chief suggested. Of course it is the chief's duty to lead us into what we will do next.

"Come on Fu-chan, you heard Kanata, it isn't your fault. Stand up and lets go rest." Haruhi comforted Fuko.

While I was watching Fuko stand up slowly, I noticed a huge ball of flame coming towards Fuko.

"Fuko, watch out!" I yelled out, but there wasn't enough time for Fuko to dodge. I created a void shield behind Fuko.

The ball of fire made contact with the shield and exploded. My shield exploded as well… damn it, I'm just too exhausted right now.

We all looked towards the source of the fireball.

There stood a girl, her hair and eyes were crimson red, and there was flaming aura around her which made her look beautiful, it was like looking at a goddess of fire. (No offence Haruhi… I know that you are a real goddess.)

But… disregarding how she looked, after losing both Luckystar and the Key, I was incredibly frustrated right now. If this girl wanted to push her chances… I would not be very kind.

"Who are you?" I called out.

With a tone just as bossy as Haruhi's… the girl replied.

"A Flame Haze! Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, otherwise known as… Shana!"

I scratched my head… "Flame Haze?"

Shana collapsed… when she came back up she said.

"How can a Tomogara not know of a Flame Haze?" Then she raised herself and drew her katana up.

I heard her speak to herself. "Alstor, do you recognise these Tomogaras?"

… And surprisingly from her necklace, an reply came.

"No… but it's strange, this one has no power of existence, he should not even exist… yet he's here. It must be another restricted spell."

…Oh my god… for last few months… I had to deal with Maniacs with notebooks, idiot who thinks Tomoyo is a guy, Crazy cop who drives like in Initial D, crazy samurais, physics defying ninjas, Pirate made out of rubber, laundry detergent, stupid creatures that are stored in a ball, Ancient Egyptian card games and gundams and …. Let's not even think about the rest.

"Now a Freakish red girl who is probably a vampire… (Judging by red eyes.) And a talking necklace…"

"What did you say?" the girl called Shana raised her sword in anger.

Then the whole world turned reddish. The pedestrians from far away stopped walking.

"See, you are most likely a Tomogara, you can move inside the Fuzetsu."

"I have do idea what you are talking about."

I had to take the frustration out somewhere, so without listening to Haruhi yelling out to stop, I threw a Void bomb at her.

Massive explosion was caused and the Flame Haze was no longer visible. Then I saw a sudden flash of katana to my right.

I barely dodged the strike; apparently she was pretty well trained in combat. I will not underestimate her from now on.

As I jumped far to gain some distance, she swung her sword and a ball of fire started flying towards me.

I countered it with another void shield… but it was getting harder to use any slider powers. I knew the reason well, I've recently traveled and it has already most of my energy.

Still… this would be different fight if we were fighting in Closed Space… No what am I thinking? Closed spaces shouldn't be created at all.

XD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it interesting as possible.


	6. Just a Another World

(Haruhi)

'Why is Alan acting like this? When I first saw him he was anything from battle maniac, overall… he wouldn't go berserk just because someone made a mistake…'

I have to stop this.

(Alan)

'Hmph, she's not bad at all…' the fight has been going on for few minutes now, I don't know how I've managed to hang in when I started this out with such a weak stamina, but right now, I feel fine.

"Geeze you are stubborn, just give up! I can feel you tiring down!" Shana yelled while slashing her katana.

"Aren't you the one who started this?!" I replied with throwing more void bombs. Then… I heard Haruhi yell out.

"STOP!"

A giant blue avatar appeared behind Shana and grabbed her with its massive hand. I sensed another avatar appear behind me as well.

However when it attempted to grab me, its hand just melted away.

"What do you think you are doing Haruhi? You know avatars cannot touch me." I saw Shana trying to get herself free of Avatar's hands. "Well… thanks anyways Haruhi, I'll end this."

"No you don't!" Haruhi yelled as she took off her jade necklace. Then,

Haruhi threw the necklace towards my direction.

"…?"

The necklace suddenly increased in length. It whirled itself around me, then started to entangle me.

"What the…" I looked towards Haruhi at disbelief.

"This necklace comes from your world, and is one of the objects that can touch you. All I did was adjusting the sizes." Haruhi gave a slight smirk. Then started talking.

"First of all, Alan! Why are you worked up liked that?! I don't get it; you are not a person to go in the fight craze like that!"

As Haruhi was showering down complaints at me, the anger that was forcing me to fight on was extinguished.

"I wonder why… Sorry Haruhi, I don't know what was wrong with me…"

"Apology isn't enough; you will have to be punished for this, no milk for 10 days! Don't even think about sneaking one in, because I will put a seal near your mouth."

I remembered the dreaded seal… she had placed the seal that will make the milk disappear if any particle of milk came near my mouth. I had to go on without milk for 5 days…

I obeyed at once.

Another person came into the scene. It was a young boy, almost similar height as me, but I was taller by just a bit.

He must be Shana's… backup?

"Shana!!" He yelled.

"Yuji! Get away! Right now!" Shana screamed back at Yuji…

Wait… Oh shit… What is with this atmosphere… it is almost as if we are the bad guys… I'm sure Haruhi noticed it too.

I gave Haruhi a glare, and told her "Since I'm all tied up thanks to you… you should explain it to them."

Haruhi nodded, "Fine, I am the Brigade Chief anyways…" She turned towards Shana and Yuji.

"Ok, I don't know who you people are but we are definitely not these, 'Tomogaras' that you speak of. We are from another dimension, if you give us the chance we will explain."

Haruhi stared at Shana's deathly red gaze. Then spoke again.

"You don't trust us? Here, I'll let you go and keep Alan here tied up. Also Fuko and Konata here won't cause any trouble, isn't that right?"

Of course, Fuko will obey her due to fear and for Konata, Haruhi is her idol… wait, can you please loosen this necklace? It's stifling me.

Avatar that was holding onto Shana disappeared and Shana landed on her feet. Yuji rushed alongside Shana.

"Now, let's talk." Haruhi said.

(Shana)

It was very interesting story indeed; I never knew that any other worlds existed other than Crimson Realm. So they are not Tomogaras after all.

Still, I sense an immense amount of Power of Existence from this girl called Haruhi… in fact; there is so much amount of Power of Existence that it is virtually flowing out of her every moment.

Meanwhile, this Alan that I fought against just now. He did not have any Power of Existence at all. I didn't sense any… but that is impossible, any living being, even torches should have certain amount of Power of Existence.

"Alastor, do you think they are telling the truth?" The deep voice of Alastor answered.

"It is interesting indeed, It has been confirmed that they will not cause any harm to our mission. But the girl called Haruhi... if Tomogara's found out about her, they are bound to come after that massive amount of Power."

I looked at Yuji, he was in a deep thought. Yuji and I have gone through a lot, especially yesterday, the Christmas Eve. We still haven't left the Misaki city yet, but I'm sure one day we will have to leave. … I still haven't told him that I love him yet…

Finally Yuji spoke, "So you guys are looking for thing called ESP flame? I've never heard of it? Shana, do you know?"

… I've never heard of it either but. "They said that it's from another dimension right? Then how should I know?"

I put the Fuzetsu down, then grabbed Yuji's hand and started walking away…

(Alan)

Her hair turned black?

…I stared at them walking away hand to hand… memories of Saki in winter flashed by… this made me feel more at ease…

"So everyone, should we find a place to stay?"

"Yeaahh goodd ideeaa Alaann kun, winter is more colddd heree…" Konata was shivering badly.

"Fuko is cold as well…" Fuko was huddled very close to Konata.

I looked at Haruhi, she was still staring at Shana and Yuji walking away hand to hand… Her expression showed every evidence of grief. I am sure, like me she was recalled of past.

Suddenly Yuji turned around and walked towards Haruhi.

"If you don't mind, you people look like you don't have a place to stay… why won't you all stay at my house? We don't have enough rooms though."

"Yuji!" Shana yelled.

"But, Shana, we can't leave them out here, look at this girl… she's going to freeze to death." Yuji took off her jacket and put it over Fuko.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I know." Shana walked over to Fuko, then touched Fuko's shoulders. Her body was consumed in flames.

I stood up instantly. "What are you doing!?"

Shana said indifferently, "Relax, it's just a cleansing flame, it will keep her warm."

When the flames went out Fuko was not shivering anymore… also she was now hugging Shana's arm tightly… in one of her dreamy expressions.

"Hyaaa.."

"Hey! Get off me!" Shana shook her arm violently, but Fuko was not letting go.

Haruhi's smile came back, her eyes glittering more than the snowflakes that are falling down.

"Looks like she has gotten to like you Shana chan." Then she turned towards Yuji, "Sakai kun! I will take you up upon your offer!"

Konata was poking Shana's back to grab her attention. Shana turned around.

"Maayybbeee yooouu couulldd heeelppp me as welll? Att chuu!!"

Konata sneezed right on Shana's face.


	7. Lights and Feelings

Lights

(Konata)

The group was now sleeping in Sakai residence's living room. Ow… my head still hurts from that hit, she didn't need to hit me that hard, if there is a person who can control when they sneeze, please let me know.

Sakai kun's mother, Chigusa san was really kind and treated and didn't seem to mind the massive sleepover. Haruhi sama has told Chigusa san that we won't be imposing on her long and will find another place to stay soon. As for the explanation of who we are, we are four students on a world tour.

I look towards sleeping Fu chan and Haruhi sama. Then towards… Alan kun.

Alan kun is nowhere to be seen. … He probably went out for fresh air; he is probably thinking what he will do without milk for next ten days.

That's right! I should go look for him, when I find him, I might even have one on one private conversation with him. If it goes well, I might even trigger a flag… there hasn't been a dating sim that I haven't been able to beat. All I need to do is choose the right words. Hmhmhm. I better make sure Haruhi sama won't notice me, since she probably won't like me doing this kind of thing.

(Alan)

… Why did I go berserk? … it was as if the other 'Alan' from my old days was emerging again. Was it just a frustration? I don't know what happened, but thanks to that! I lost milk for ten days!! ARghh! What will I do?

Putting that aside, I am watching a interesting scene in the back yard.

"Yuji! You are not concentrating enough, I know that you can sense the killing intent more accurately now, so you should be able to dodge every swing." Shana seems to be training Yuji, for what purpose I do not know.

"I can't really concentrate with all those people in my house, and it's Christmas too. You still won't let me open up your present from this morning!" Yuji complained… wait… today is Christmas?

This is another thing about dimension travels, it doesn't really take into the consideration of time, and it just randomly sends you into any time period. …If only Mikuru chan was here, then we can at least know what time plane in each world we land into.

"Yuji's present is not important right now, all that matters right now is-" Then alarm clock that was set went off indicating that it was twelve o'clock.

"… I'm still not used to that feeling… it's really odd."

"It's nothing bad isn't it Yuji? Well, we will continue this tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep now." Shana said as she turned around to leave.

"And Yuji, open up that present but don't go around telling everyone what's in there! If you do!" Shana yelled while slightly blushing.

"Alright, Shana… I won't tell anyone, goodnight."

"Night Yuji."

Then Shana went off.

I decided to come out and talk to him.

"Yo."

(Yuji)

This guy who was fighting against Shana few hours ago was greeting me kindly…

"Alan san was it?"

"Yup, that's me." He replied indifferently.

"Why are you out here?" His facial expression can change dramatically, when he was fighting with Shana, his expression was cold… but now, his expression is rather, likeable.

"I couldn't get sleep, it's been a very drastic day… so I came out for some fresh air and I see you two."

"You were watching all this time? How didn't I sense you? How didn't Shana sense you?" Only time when Shana or I couldn't sense someone's presence was when someone's power of existence was too minimal. In fact, I do remember Shana saying that this guy didn't have any power of existence and he existing was a mystery.

Alan gave me a curious look, and then said. "I don't get it? Why does that midget girl and now even you stare at me so strangely? Is there something on my face?"

"No… actually…"

I don't know why but I explained to him about the Power of Existence.

After listening quietly, Alan replied. "Oh… so that's why… so this 'Power of Existence' is a term for a force that makes up the universe right?"

He smiled slightly. "During my travels, I've come across many worlds, and quite a few of them has this similar powers, although each of them has different name for it. Sometimes I wonder, if they are all actually the same power."

I then remembered that he was from another world. "So why don't you posses any Power of Existence?"

"I am not sure, but it is probably because I'm a void."

"Void?" that's another weird term.

"… Sigh… that's right, Haruhi only explained so little, here… I'll tell you about the sliders."

"Sliders, or other worlders are normally are the dead. When people or any individual dies, his or her self is sent to the Dimension of the dead. That's the easiest way of dimension traveling, dying that is."

Alan paused to let me absorb the facts then continued.

"But sometimes, among the dead, there are those who develop strange powers, they gain power to travel across dimensions… they are the sliders. They are the ones who are sent by ruler of the Dimension of the Dead to stop the major problems that occur across the universe."

"So do all Sliders have no power of existence?" I asked.

"No, did you sense your Power of Existence in Fuko? She's a slider too."

I did sense power in Fuko chan.

"Every slider has own unique power in addition to the power to move across dimensions."

"That still does not explain what his 'void' is."

"Void is a term that sliders use for a person from a reality."

"We are living in the reality right now."

Alan sighed then said. "In my world, every one of you are considered fictions, you all should not exist."

"It works in vice versa as well; I should not exist in these universes of yours. Yet, somehow I'm here. Still my existence is considered non existent. I can use this to my advantage to create voids."

"So are you the only Void?"

"No, there is one more… and I know her quite well…"

Alan didn't say anything for a while. We both looked up at the Christmas sky. If what Alan said is true, how many different worlds were there?

"… Wait, if Sliders are composed of the dead, that means you are dead too?"

"No I'm not dead, I was just unlucky and was sucked into this dimension, and I'm suspecting it was Haruhi who did that."

I listened in awe as Alan explained to me about Suzumiya san's powers. How the power that existed inside Suzumiya san was the one that could undo the reality.

Then Alan abruptly said. "Enough of my story, I want to hear what has been going on in this dimension, can you tell me your story? Looks like this training sessions has been going on for very long."

"Well… it's a very long story and I'm really tired right now. Not that I don't want to tell you…"

"No problem! I can use my Slider power, try to formulate in your mind the story you want to tell me."

…I did so just because I probably have nothing to lose, and I have a feeling I can trust this guy despite him attacking Shana.

Alan laid his hand on my forehead then, I felt as if time was going by really fast. I could feel Alan reading all the information I wanted to tell him.

When Alan let go, it felt as if Alan and I have been talking for a long time.

"That's my power, sharing information really fast, not very useful in battle but I can use void for battle so I'm content."

"Very interesting story… can I ask you something Yuji?" Alan asked mischievously.

"…?"

"Just who is Shana to you?"

"…" I could feel myself blushing… hope Alan doesn't notice it.

"Hahaha, you don't have to answer… but you've told me that you wanted to protect this city and everyone you love right?"

"Yes." I answered confidently.

"Then I would like to teach you something so it might help you in future. Can you handle more training?"

…I thought about it, I did learn a lot from Flame Hazes especially Shana… but learning from Alan could mean that I learn something that Flame Hazes don't have. It could help.

"Sure."

"Then it's a deal." Alan stretched his hand out and we shook hands."

Then a small light appeared from Alan and floated above me.

"What is that?"

"… We just call it light, no one knows what it does, but in Fuko's world… there are rumours that it is the feeling of an individual."

"Since it came out of you, it might be yours." I asked him.

"Maybe…" Alan muttered.

I extended my hands upon the light to grab it. To my surprise the light dissolved into my hand.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Yuji, you have morning training tomorrow, so you should go and sleep. I'll come back in soon."

He was right, I was tried… "Night."

(Alan)

…This was the first time I saw my own light. I've seen many lights in Fuko's worlds… Either way… I'm dead tired.

I continued to stare out into the night sky when I heard someone from behind me.

"Alan sama! What are you doing out here not sleeping?" I turned around to see, Konata with Chococornet in her hand.

"Oh, Konata I was just about to go back to sleep… but I'm just too tired to go back in."

Konata sat next to me; does she want to say something? She didn't display that aura of playfulness right now.

"Alan… Kun, I saw the calendar before coming here and it is Christmas." Konata was munching on her chococornet as she spoke.

"I've noticed it too… sigh; we better find a way to calm Haruhi down for missing it. She will go crazy if she found out that she missed Chirstmas."

Konata said quietly, "I wanted to give you something more but I didn't have enough time, I just found out right now you see… so I went to and bought … here." Konata, while blushing handed me a carton of strawberry milk. "I've never given gifts outside of mmo before… so I'm bit nervous."

… I was speechless, I was really grateful and opened up the carton to drink it but none of the milk reached inside of my mouth.

"Damn it Haruhi…" I had forgotten that Haruhi had placed a seal near my mouth again. I put the milk down and still smiled at Konata.

"Thought alone is fine… sigh… ten days huh…" I was really getting tired so I leaned on Konata. Then Z…zzzz

(Konata)

He didn't couldn't drink the milk but YES! Flag triggered! Remember to save to watch both paths!

--

(Tuna)

--; I'm just too lazy to proofread today... maybe some other day.


	8. Suzumiya Training Session

Suzumiya Training Session

(Alan)

Morning... I look around my surroundings. Woa! Why am I sleeping on a couch? More of all… where am I?

It was little late but then my memories caught on to me. That's right, I'm in Yuji's house, and we all slept in a living room because there weren't enough rooms.

Grummmble.

…my stomach is screaming for food, ugh.

"That was a pretty loud, please keep it down. Fuko cannot concentrate."

I turned around to see Fuko carving a new wooden starfish as always. Her sister's wedding is long done but carving starfishes has been her hobby ever since.

"Who are you carving it for this time?" Fuko never kept any one of her starfishes, she would always give them out to anyone she finds.

"The weird haired person and her friend." Fuko kept on carving.

They are in for a quite a present then… I look around and I saw that Konata and Haruhi were out.

"Where did the other two go?"

"They went out early in the morning, Chigusa san made a nice breakfast, Konata san and Suzumiya san exterminated the foods, so Chigusa san went to buy some more food for Alan kun."

"Those guys… where are their manners? Fuko, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Fuko stopped carving, then out of nowhere Fuko pulled out a star shaped object. Then handed it to me.

"This is Fuko's homemade starfish cakes; would Alan kun like to try one?"

I've had one of those before… I think I'm better off staving to death than dying of food poison… but…

Grumbleeee

Never mind, I'll choose quick hunger relief than suffering from this torture.

I took a bite into the starfish cake; Fuko nodded in approval then continued her carving.

"Fuko, why do you still hand those out? Isn't your sister's wedding over? Those are supposed to be invitation to the wedding right?"

"Fuko now hands them out so that people who gets these cute starfishes will wish Fuko's sister and Yuuske san happy life. Fuko is sure if people receive something this cute they will… something this cute…"

Great… It's happening again.

"Hyaaaa."

"Oh Alan kun, you've woken up… ara… what happened to Fu-chan?"

It was Chigusa san, I would have been really surprised at her extreme kindness if I haven't met Sanae san from Fuko's dimension before. I guess people who are just entity of pure kindness exist.

"She has these dreamy spells when she sees too much starfish, Just leave her be…"

Chigusa san just smiled kindly then nodded. "I see, so Alan kun would you like breakfast? Actually it would be lunch since its noon already."

"I'm sorry to impose on you like this… not just me but let me say thank you in place of everyone else."

"No problem, it's actually quite fun to see this house become so lively with people."

"…Is that so? Where are those two, Yuji and Shana?"

"I don't know, they went out in early morning as well… I know that they had their early morning training session. Maybe they are doing some extended training."

(Yuji)

"Sha Shana… can we stop now? I've been swinging Blutsager around for more than three hours."

"You can't let that happen Shana chan! Don't give in to the pity and keep going that is the only way he can become stronger!" One who was yelling was Suzumiya san, she noticed us leaving for training then decided to follow us…

Suzumiya san filled Shana such weird ideas about the training, such as 'pushing yourself to the limit' or 'pain is your best friend.' So I've been sparring with Shana non stop all morning.

What I was surprised at is though, if it was few months ago I would be on the floor dying with exhaustion, but right now I feel like I can still go on. I guess I have become much stronger.

"Yuji, stop daydreaming!" I came to and dodged the strike from Nietono Shana.

"Yuji, you can't daydream in midst of a battle, that would be the end of you."

"But this is not a battle it's just a training!" I complained.

Suzumiya san came down from the hill and said kindly to Shana, "Shana chan, you can take a break now I'll take on the training for now."

"But Yuji is my responsibility!" Shana protested.

"Don't worry, geeze I won't be doing something like stealing this idiot away from you or anything. I'm not interested romance." Suzumiya san then added, "I just don't want Yuji and you to go through what Alan and I went through."

"… That's not what I'm worried about…" Shana turned away blushing, and then said while walking away "Don't go easy on him."

I'll be ok… I mean it can't be worse than Shana's training right?

Suzumiya san turned towards me, her eyes were full of playfulness, and "Shall we get started?"

I nodded.

"Good, we are going to go all out for a minute and then you are done for the day." She said while flicking her long hair. "So use everything you have, only rule is 'do not kill each other', understood!?"

"Yes Ma'am." I found myself say.

"Here it comes…" Suzumiya san said cheerfully as she was surrounded by glowing light. Soon after stood Suzumiya san in blue armour, it looked like one warrior armours you saw in a fantasy games. But what worried me most was the sword in her right hand.

Suzumiya san lunged, I quickly parried with Blutsager and counter attacked. However, my counter attack didn't meet any target. Suzumiya san was already gone.

'Where did she go?'

Then I sensed a killing intent coming from the top.

"Haaa!!"

I barely managed to dodge it. I gave ground to catch some breath. However Suzumiya san kept coming after me with one slash after another.

Blutsager was a huge sword and didn't give much mobility… while her sword was probably very light and enabled her to strike fast. It was difficult to parry her attacks.

However, Blutsager can cause more damage... That's it!

I smashed to Blutsager on the ground, causing a huge explosion. Suzumiya san was forced to back up to avoid the explosion. I could catch some breath.

"…Cheap move," Suzumyia san muttered then yelled. "Shinjin!"

Blue giant from yesterday appeared and it swung a huge punch. I dodged and cut off its hand. However, Suzumiya san not missing this chance can in for the strike.

Luckly for me The arm of the giant was falling down on both of us, so we both had to jump away.

'I can't keep on the defensive, I have to attack…' I thought as I formed a silver flame in my hand.

Suzumiya san was startled, and then gave a smirk. "Alright that's how it's going to be huh? Brigade Chief does not know defeat! Here is attack that I just made up right now!"

Suzumiya san drew a triangle with her sword. Amazingly, the triangle took shape its color was the same as those which made up the blue giants.

All of a sudden a huge beam came out of the triangle and rushed towards me. Surprised I threw my silver flame.

They both collided in the middle and exploded. When the smokes cleared, I could hear the Shana yelling out. "Minute is over!"

Suzumiya san looked at me with displeasingly. "Hmph not bad…"

Shana looked quite surprised, as she came towards us. She spoke to Suzumyia san. "I've never knew you were so strong, I seemed as if you just invented your own unrestricted spell with mere thought just now."

…What about me? Didn't I fight well?

Just as if answering my thoughts I heard another voice from behind me. "Yuji did a good job fighting you Haruhi."

It was Alan.

(Alan)

"Way to show off Haruhi…" Seriously… that outfit was pointless, she probably wanted to show Shana and Yuji how 'cool' she is.

Of course… Haruhi, full of herself; just ignored what I just said. "Did you see that Alan? I call it the triforce!"

"That name for an attack is taken… in more than one dimension I'm afraid, try to be original for once."

"How can I? with millions of dimensions out there? It's them stealing my ideas for a name! Mine is original!"

Sure… you are the goddess after all. We peons need to obey.

Shana finally recognized Yuji and smiled. "Yuji did great; you are getting really strong now."

So Yuji gets respect he deserves… but I still don't like this red haired midget, the reason for the grudge doesn't even need explaining. She attacked me right off the bat when we arrived here.

The Fuzetsu was called off after every damage was repaired…. And Haruhi after a long exercise yelled out. "Let's go have some fun!" Haruhi grabbed both Yuji and Shana, both were looking nervously at Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi, I can't come along I have to check on Fuko if she came to..." Using that as an excuse I ran away from Haruhi's madness.

… But then, I have nothing to do… Lucky star will reveal itself in time. When it appears I will definitely sense it. Same goes for the Key. As for the Flame… I have no idea where to start. I'll ask Kanata san later.

I returned to Yuji's home. No way… is this a new record?

"Hyaaaaaaa"

She's still like this… I sat in front of her. What kind of divine punishment are you asking for?

I know; let's use the old 'Juice up to nose' prank, Tomoya and I had a blast using that prank.

I grabbed a juice box from the fridge than brought it up to Fuko's nose. Then just when I was about to squirt it up she came to.

I quickly hid the juice box. Damn it! So close!

"Huh? What were we talking about Alan kun?"

"Nothing… just keep carving… just keep carving."


	9. SideStory: Kanata and Saya

Web of Despair

This is just a short little addition to the story.

(-- I'm going to try something different with the point of view in this chapter.)

It was a raining day in a little town. Near the shrine at the top of the town, there stood two people. One was a short women who had a long light blue hair and was dressed a white dress. While other was tall, short haired girl dressed in a pink yukata.

"Kanata san! How is that side of the distortion going?" Taller girl said to the shorter one. By the tone of her voice, it was apparent that shorter girl was much older than the girl who just spoke.

"Its fine Saya chan, at this rate the dimensional distortion will be all is cleared in few more minutes." Kanata replied with a kind smile, Kanata always was never serious; she almost always was a happy person.

Saya let out a sigh of relief, "For a moment there I thought the dimensional quake would spread even more, I could not begin to imagine what kind of tragedies would befall on this world if that distortion got out of hand."

"That is why we sliders exist to stop tragedies from happening, just help me set up few more cleansing spells and we'll be fine." Kanata said as she extended her arm towards the shrine.

Saya did the same. A blue spell insignia appeared and surrounded the shrine and spun around the shrine.

Saya could feel the distortion in the dimensional plane dying down. Dimensional quakes used to occur only so little, now it was a pain to contain every one of them. All Saya wanted to do was go rest in the World of the Dead and live the rest of the eternity lying back and enjoying a glass of milk. Didn't she do enough when she was alive?

Saya was a sweeper when she was alive; she captured dangerous criminals for money. The part of a being a sweeper that she loved the most was being able to help people. But now... after being killed by a maniac swinging invisible sword, Saya has lost all motivation.

"How is my daughter doing?" Kanata san smiled kindly. Kanata san was speaking to her daughter who was in a mission with that void boy. Sure, Saya thought, voids can become really powerful sliders… but Saya haven't seen any motivation in him. All he did was lie down and sleep…

"Not very well mom, Alan kun crash landed again." Saya could see Konata's mischievous face through the communication window. 'So he can't even land properly.'

"Konata, you know it's not Alan's fault, he is trying his best." Kanata still smiled kindly.

"I know… so mom, what kind of dimension is this? I don't recognize this." Konata looked around the city. It was probably midnight, and there were only few people walking around far away.

Suddenly, the spell insignia that was set on the shrine flickered and grew weak. what's going on?

Kanata has noticed this too, she quickly said "Got to go, emergency." Then closed off the communication window.

"Saya! What's going on?"

(Saya) (I give up… you end up writing so much more when writing 3rd person)

There was a presence behind the shrine. Who could that be? No one who lives in this world should be able to recognise what we were doing.

A presence revealed itself, she was a tall girl who was about my age, and she was blonde and was dressed in all blacks. Her eyes… she had an eyes of a killer. I saw many of those sharp eyes when I was working as a sweeper.

"It was you…" Kanata san just replied quietly.

"Oh, weren't you that ghost from before? One that stopped me from ripping Alan to shreds?"

"Ghost?! No one calls slider a ghost! That's a great insult!" I burst out.

"Silence, one who has died before are ghosts." The mysterious girl spoke in a deadly tone.

Just when I was about to say something, Kanata san spoke.

"Why did you do this…Serenity, don't you see how much pain would that bring to this world? How much blood that this will shed?"

"Hahahaha, like I care! All can do is cause much pain in this world like I used to do back in my world! This world is all fiction anyways."

"For those who live in this world, it's not a fiction!" This was the first time I've seen Kanata san this angry.

"Haha, you still have time to reset the insignia, all you need to do is defeat me." Serenity said in her quiet, deadly voice.

Kanata san was about to step up to face her… but I could not let her do that. I stood in front of Kanata san.

"Don't worry Kanata san, I'll fight her."

Serenity looked disinterested, "Saya Minasuki from world 121, age: 19, occupation before death: sweeper, cause of death: invisible blade manifested by tao, might have had romantic interest in assassin named Train Heartnet. Isn't that right?"

How… how did she know all this? However, Kanata san didn't look surprised. She simply said,

"I see, you were to one who broke into the records… as expected of you."

Serenity laughed, "I'll need all these information if I were to hunt every one of you down. Like right now, none of you will leave this world."

Geeze… she is so annoying… I pulled out my pistol. "You know so much about me? You should know that I don't let bad guys have their way! Let's go!"

Notes:

-Saya is from Anime Black Cat

-The world that Saya and Kanata are in right now is the anime world Higurashi no naku koro ni, for those who have watched it, timeline should be way before Rika was born.


	10. Memory and Cosplay

Memory and Cosplay

The sounds of gun shots were drowned by thunder.

"If all you can do is shoot bullets give up! I can see them coming all too clearly!"

'…She's just too fast; just straight flying bullets can't even land a scratch on her. But I have few more tricks.' Saya thought while reloading her pistol.

Serenity charged; her dual daggers thirsty for blood. Saya was ready for this one, while blocking one dagger with barrel of her gun and gave a straight kick on Serenity's stomach.

Serenity was enjoying this after all, she haven't had a good opponent in a while now. Although she could have taken both of these sliders easily, just playing around with each of them gave more lasting thrill.

Still, All good things has to end. 'I should fall back to that marsh now, these two will be in for a big surprise.'

Serenity stopped slashing. "It's been fun Yukata girl, but I have to run now."

Serenity dashed towards the forest. Saya was not about let her escape; she needed to defeat Serenity in order to quell the dimensional quake. Saya began to run after Serenity, Kanata followed.

After few quiet moments of running, Kanata said gravely. "We have to hurry; this quake has created not a single monster but microscopic viruses. If we don't stop her right now these viruses will spread all over this town."

"Great, and I though those big and nice Avatars that appear time to time were hard to handle." Saya muttered. She liked things that were simple and visible. Microscopic viruses that were invisible to naked eye were certainly not her favourite enemy.

Far ahead, a huge marsh could be seen. Serenity came to a stop, there were no where to run to.

"Saya, this time we are going to do this together." As Kanata said this, magnificent, bright angel wings sprouted from Kanata's back. Saya aimed her pistol at Serenity.

Another flash, and loud thunder was heard. Despite this, three off worlders didn't flinch.

All of a sudden, Serenity burst out laughing. "You two actually thought I would run away?"

Kanata and Saya remained silent.

"Let me show you the future of this little village, meet the viruses that will control this village for thousands of years to come!"

Giant black maggot rose out of the marsh. Then the creature dispersed into the air.

"Keep the force field up!" Kanata shouted. Kanata could sense that now, thousands of these viruses occupied the air. They had to keep their force fields up or they would be infected by these viruses.

Serenity, also inside her Void shield shouted. "I'll let you two sorts out this mess, I have other things to take care of now." Serenity slipped through the dimension gate.

"Yes, I did have things to take care of. I could not rest until I destroyed Alan…" Serenity thought of all the assignments that Alan and she used to go on together. Such a good times, both of us bathing in blood and screams. The traitor, he was our leader, yet he left the group to be experimented by some lunatics. The rest of the gang died. However, Serenity herself survived, she was lucky enough to make it through the 'other world' project. Serenity now lived in dimension other than her own.

With her original physical powers… Serenity has also discovered others powers that were granted when the experiment came to success. She could travel between what seemed like various different worlds. After traveling through so many worlds, Serenity ran into someone unexpected. Alan.

Yes, it was him. Still living like that weakling girl even after Serenity had killed her.

Even after Serenity killed the girl named Saki… Alan did not come back to the group. Alan did not come back to her…

Rage filled Serenity. "Oh yes… Alan, you will pay for betraying me. But to do that I need to capture that pesky Alien first."

--

"I thought you were going to train me." Sakai Yuji spoke in disappointed voice. Although Yuji had only met these bizarre person for only few days, It felt as if they had known each other for a long time.

"Well, your so called Flame Haze won't let me. I think she hates me with a burning passion." Alan responded with not a single hint of eccentricity.

"I think Haruhi Sama and Shana chan are getting along very well. Tsunderes attract one another, yup." Konata told everyone her logic.

"Thanks Konata…" Alan replied to Konata's logic with every bit of sarcasm he could muster.

Yuji could not see how this training can go on if Alan was not allowed to teach him. And why was Izumi san here?

"Alan san… why is she here?" Yuji glanced and Konata.

"Since I can't train you. I'll let Konata do it. But don't listen to her false anime logics.

"Alan san is mean…" Konata put on her depressed expression. At that instant, surge of guilt went through Alan.

"I… I meant that it's not related to the training that's all." Alan said hesitantly.

Yuji stared at Konata… she was even shorter than Shana. Yuji would feel guilty if she got hurt.

Alan noticed Yuji's stare and said. "Looks can be deceiving. Konata do what you do best."

There was a flash of light then Konata was nowhere to be seen. However, where Konata was before, stood a girl with the flaming red hair.

Wait… did Shana get shorter?

Shana's expression suddenly turned into the relaxed look of Konata. Finally Yuji caught on to what had happened.

"Wow, for a second there I really thought that you were Shana." Yuji exclaimed.

"Haha it's nothing really." Konata shrugged. "It does not let you change heights and for this transformation I needed to use lots of energy on the hair color."

"It's not only the appearance; she can use Shana's powers within her limitations." Alan said.

Alan was enjoying this; in fact, he loved watching Konata's powers of transformation. Alan even nicknamed this power 'cosplay'. This particular power was granted to her when she wished upon the lucky star. Alan did not know what did she wish for, but ever since then she could transform into almost anyone she saw.

Konata forced her expression back into fiery glare of Shana's. Although her voice did not transform from the power. Voice acting was her specialty. Konata spoke in Shana's voice.

"Yuji! Shall we start then?"


	11. Legend from millions of year ago

I've been busy lately making a game version of this fanfic, sorry… I'm also busy with my studies… which are really evil. Enjoy~!

**Legend from millions of year ago**

Suzumiya Haruhi was enjoying herself. She hasn't shopped like this in a while now. Of course, using Shana-chan as a guide Haruhi was able visit most of the clothing stores. Now to find place where they sell 100% fruit juice… This almost reminded her of… The brigade search for mysterious events.

'No I won't try to remember' Haruhi told herself as she repressed the overflow of emotions. Most important thing right now is to look for the _flame. _Haruhi tried to remember what was written about the _flame_ back in that Shrine. The Shrine was located at the center of the World of the Dead. World of the Dead is a heavenly dimension where all the dead beings from across the universe gather after their death. As far as Haruhi knew… rarely, some of the souls from the World of the Dead gain special powers. Those powers are slider powers.

All the information about the sliders are within this Shrine. Only Sliders are allowed in this shrine, however, one of the sliders, Kona-chan's mother Kanata-san had let Haruhi in.

Kanata-san had told Haruhi, and only Haruhi a weird legend.

Haruhi couldn't remember all the details, but it went something like this.

Once upon a time, there existed a Goddess that governed over everything. One day, while watching over all of her boring subjects, she saw one man that interested her the most. After that day, the Goddess watched over this man all day and everyday.

Even governing the balance between many different worlds was not important to her anymore. This failure to govern the balance between worlds created many evil beings.

Still the Goddess didn't notice this, all her mind was on this man. Every day, the Goddess grew more melancholic because she knew that Goddess couldn't be together with a mortal. This melancholy also created beings that were harmful to the balance.

Finally, the Goddess, not being able to handle not being with the man she loved, decided to become a normal human being. However, before she put her plan into the action, the Goddess built a huge shrine in the middle of the world where all the dead gathered. Inside this shrine, she stored all her knowledge and memories.

Goddess then created a new world in the center of the universe, and then using her powers, she transformed herself to a powerless mortal. Then the rule was set like this, when the man that Goddess had loved died, he would be reincarnated into this world in the center of the universe. Then as soon as reincarnation of this man took place, at the same time, the Goddess would be reincarnated into this world as well. Then they will be together.

However, the problem with this plan was that this reincarnation process could take millions of years. The evil beings could have taken over the universe by that time. In order to prevent this from happening, the Goddess also created mysterious objects that prevented evil ones from leaving their respective dimensions. These objects were hidden in every dimension and were impossible for any evil being to find. These objects also had incredible amount of powers within them, with a right being controlling them, it could almost rival the Goddess's power. After creating these objects, finally, she put her plan into the action.

'What a load of bull crap.' Haruhi thought to herself, love is a mental illness most definitely! Even gods give up their powers because of it. 'If I was a god' Haruhi thought, 'I would never give up my powers because of love. I mean, how stupid was that… it pisses me off.'

But…

"_You might be some evolution possibility, temporal distortion, fictional character or even a god to these __idiots__, but you are none of the above to me! Haruhi you are my girlfriend!"_

And then… a soft kiss….

Haruhi touched her lips slowly… This memory brought up even more recent memory.

_"I'm giving it to you; it's supposed to make the wearer happier. In female's case it should also make the wearer prettier."_

_"But isn't this your girlfriend's necklace?"_

"_You need it more, take it, it's my promise to you that we will all be back together in your own world."_

Haruhi stroked the necklace she was wearing right now. She didn't know what it was made of, but it certainly gave off a beautiful and tranquil glow.

"Umm Suzumiya Haruhi?" Shana asked Haruhi, Haruhi has suddenly stopped walking and was stroking her necklace.

Haruhi came out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Shana-chan, looks like I'm really tired… let's go back to Yuuji-kun's house"

Haruhi said kindly. Haruhi and Shana walked together down the street. From far away, someone could have mistakenly seen them as really friendly sisters.

Haruhi thought to herself. 'We've been slacking off for almost two days, I should call a meeting tonight and discuss with Alan and Konata on where to find this _flame._'

Phew… I don't know when next chapter will be but I'll try to write it soon as I can. If you liked this chapter plz review ~~


End file.
